


A Garashir Christmas

by groffiction



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alpha Garak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Biting, Eventual mpreg, Fox Changeling!Bashir, Garak has a prehensile retractable tail because why not, Heat Sex, Humor, I might add things from other seasons as I go, Knotting, Lizard sex, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Bashir, Overstimulation, Sarcasm, Scenting, Xenobiology, everything else will be au, mild violence, more tags to be added later, takes place right after the wire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: Taking a moment to breathe in Fox Julian’s scent, mouthwatering as it was, Garak could practically taste the stale sharp odors of anxiety, fear, and now, more potent, the smell of contentment. Advancing into the room carefully, and as silent as a former Obsidian Order member could be, Garak was not a few feet in the doorway of his back room when suddenly black slitted orange eyes peeked up at him above that white bushy tail.Keeping calm, as he wasn’t quite sure if Fox Julian had all of his human senses and memories, Garak simply arched a brow ridge and sat down on a bench near the shelves. With a soft, amused huff, Garak said quietly, “My dear Doctor, I must say, you have had a way more exciting morning than myself. I’m a bit jealous.”





	A Garashir Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetar/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend, who commissioned me to do an art piece of Garashir, and of course through obvious research (coughs reading Garashir porn coughs), I fell in love with the pair. I have always been a fan of DS9 and I guess I was too young and oblivious when the episodes first aired and I didn't see how compatible Garak and Julian are until Ezri pointed me in the right direction. Thank you! I hope you like the story! I will post updates as I write more. The art piece I did for Ezri (or Magnetar) is in the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> -Special Note: Takes place right after the events of the Wire. Everything else can be considered AU though there might be other events from actual later episodes I might throw in on occasion.

1.

The Promenade was already bustling with activity - moreso than normal this early in the morning, and it had piqued Garak’s interest as he started getting his shop ready to open. Several Terrans were visiting from other places around the quadrant, some from as far away as Earth, all just because of an upcoming festival. Apparently the Terrans were highly invested in their celebrations, and Garak could not fault them for missing original traditions from their homeworlds. 

When Captain Sisko had announced last month that there would be a festival incorporating a Terran holiday called Winter Solstice, Garak had done some research into the matter. Apparently the holiday had several different names, some with religious roots, pagan roots, or just secular in nature. Terrans tended to celebrate for three winter months straight. 

Garak let out a soft sigh and turned the sign on his shop to open, musing that the one good thing about having a festival on the station was that he would be getting some good business. Though he didn’t much understand the meaning behind some of the festivities centered around Terran folklore - or the never ending songs revolving around Santa Claus, Frosty the Snowman, or Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, he did understand wanting to shop for the perfect gift for someone a person cared about, and the need to be with family and friends during a holiday. 

It almost made him feel a bit nostalgic and sentimental for Cardassia, but Garak shook the melancholy mood off and settled in to finish hemming Dr. Bashir’s formal uniform. The festival was going to be a week long, would have one formal ball in a large holosuite Keiko was coordinating with the gracious help of Quark, and there was even going to be a musical. It made sense that Dr. Bashir needed his formal uniform just perfect. 

It was delicate work, and Garak appreciated that his friend had came to him for such a task. During the events not even a few weeks ago when his implant ceased to function, Garak had almost been worried that he’d put a nasty rift in their friendship. He had been perplexed, but sort of relieved that Bashir had not only forgiven him of his transgressions, but also had become more attentive to him. 

It wasn’t out of pity, of that Garak was very sure of. 

Otherwise Garak would have not stood for the extra care. 

He was a very independent Alpha Cardassian, and didn’t need to be coddled too much out of pity. And despite his obvious resistance towards any kind of sentiment, Garak couldn’t help but crave the extra attention, even if the Doctor was not Cardassian, nor was he an Omega, Beta, or Alpha. Humans didn’t have that type of genetic makeup regrettably, but Garak didn’t mind when it came to Bashir. And though the two of them might not get further beyond friendship, at least Garak could count on Bashir to be a happy, witty distraction from his dismal life in exile. 

It wasn’t long before the first few customers walked in, human, and obviously teenaged, but polite. Though they probably wouldn’t buy anything from Garak or even need his services, the plain and simple tailor went to greet them with a pleasant enough smile and treated them the same as he would every stranger who walked into his shop.

### 

“You are completely misinterpreting the point of the story, Garak!” Julian stated with a fond, but exasperated snort. He’d been trying to explain the moral behind Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer, and was unfortunately falling short of the mark. Sometimes he felt like he was talking to a black hole. Garak was highly intelligent, and his thought process was always fascinating, but sometimes simple tales did not make sense to the Cardassian. 

Julian could understand, considering some of the tales he used to be told as a child were hard to make sense of, but Rudolph was one of the easiest! Still, he decided to try a different method of explanation, considering he knew that his Cardassian friend would probably appreciate it. Sipping a tin of hot Tarkalean Tea Julian swallowed before explaining, “Let me try a different approach. Rudolph was bullied all his life because he had the misfortune of being different. However, in the end it didn’t matter, he was still needed by the leader - or in this case Santa, to help out all the children. Then the reindeer were made to see what they hadn’t, that Rudolph was different - yes, but in his difference, he saved Christmas, and that’s all that mattered.”

“So, you are telling me that the moral of the story is that if you are different, as long as you follow the state, you eventually get rewarded, and you also do good for the state - or in fact your people,” Garak mused softly, arching a recently polished scaled eye ridge in understanding. “Why my dear doctor, I am impressed. Now I see why you like this story so much. Doing everything for the state regardless of anything else is a good thing to strive for.”

_That is not what I meant, but I really shouldn’t be surprised._ Julian sighed and nodded. “Well I guess you could put it that way, but also, Rudolph could have turned his back on Santa, and his family, and let all of the children down, but he chose not to. Because if he had, then he would have proved to all the naughty reindeer that he was the same as they were. Basically he would have been just as bad as they were.”

“I see your point. But -” Garak blinked a few times, cutting himself short as he took in the scent of something rather delicious.

It definitely wasn’t the stew in front of him, or even Bashir’s hot tea. He couldn’t place that scent, but whatever it was almost made his mouth water. 

He took in a deep breath about the same time the Doctor suddenly caught his eye and it happened. One second the Doctor’s eyes were their normal shade of hazel and the next they had flickered to vibrant black slitted orange. Swallowing dryly, Garak was about to comment when his friend winced, clenching his eyes shut, as if in pain. 

“Doctor, are you alright?” Garak asked, narrowing his ice blue gaze at his friend, even as the younger man’s eyes flickered back to normal in a few blinks.

Julian blinked a few more times, feeling relief when the strange pinpricks in his eyes had faded. Weird, must have been an eyelash falling out again. “Yes! My eyes suddenly felt a bit odd. Must have been dust or debris from all the new decorations Quark has been so generous to bestow above us,” Julian said, reaching up to rub his eyes despite his inner self stating he should have used a wetted napkin instead of his fingers.

Garak didn’t believe that for one second, but looked up at the strange tree branch looking wreath hanging from one of the staircase railings nearby. Slowly he nodded, “I guess so. If those are in fact real Earthen plants, then maybe you have a bit of an allergy? Or perhaps there are some mites that came in with the shipments of decorations?”

Taking a curious, but covert sniff in the direction of the wreath, he noted that they did smell quite lovely, but weren’t the scent from before. Strangely, the scent had come and gone, leaving Garak perplexed. Usually if something smelled that good on Cardassia, then it normally was due to one of his kind getting ready to go into heat. 

But there weren’t any other Alphas, Betas, or Omegas on the station. Bajorans had a select few in their population, and other species from other planets did too, but the last person of that sort of genetic makeup aspect had left a few weeks ago. And there were no other Cardassians on the station that he knew of. 

Julian felt a curious itch in his olfactory senses and let out a huge sneeze. Rubbing his nose, this time with a napkin, Julian blinked up at the wreath Garak had been eyeing and he shook his head. “Mites maybe, but I don’t have an allergy to Pine that I know of.”

“Though I am no doctor, I do know that sometimes allergies manifest as a person ages, regardless of the species. Now, though you are still very young-” Garak caught Julian’s amused look and went on regardless, “you could have developed an allergy in the few years you have been away from Earth.”

“That is true, Garak,” Julian said with a nod. “I will have to check into it once I get back to the infirmary. I hope it’s just that and not a blasted cold. I am quite looking forward to the festival. I used to hate being sick during Christmas.”

“Indeed. Being sick is not ideal, at any time for sure,” Garak agreed before finishing the last of his savory stew. “Now, though I would like to stay for a bit longer and find out more about your planet’s other tales, I must head back to work. Will you be free tomorrow evening? I was in such a rush to leave the shop that I forgot to bring a book to lend. I can drop it off at your quarters if you like?”

“I actually have the evenings free for the rest of the week unless something comes up that needs my attention. So, why don’t you come over for dinner and we can continue our discussion on various holiday Terran tales?” Julian blurted out in a rush before he could stop himself. Where had THAT come from? And what had happened to his voice? It almost had sounded provocative. Almost like he was propositioning Garak. 

Feeling a bit of a flush creep up in his cheeks, the young man held his breath and almost choked on his own spit when Garak replied with a pleasantly surprised purr, “Even better!” Giving the human a teasing smile, Garak enjoyed looking at how adorable the Doctor looked when flustered for a long moment.

When Julian had almost recovered, the human nodded and said with a more stable voice than expected, “That’s great. I’ll make sure to dig through some more tales.” 

“Splendid,” Garak stated before getting up to leave. Before Julian got up, the poor human started sneezing again. This time three in a row. His Cardassian friend wandered over to walk behind his chair, much like he had when they had first met, though this time, Garak reached down and rubbed Julian’s shoulders soothingly. 

Julian nearly melted under those fingers and before Garak even knew what he was doing, he had bent down to breathe in the Doctor’s clean human scent and to whisper softly into his ear, “I quite look forward to tomorrow then. Make sure you look after yourself with that allergy. It would be a shame to have to cancel tomorrow, don’t you agree?”

Garak cursed himself. What was he doing, teasing the Doctor like this and pushing way past their comfortable boundaries? Before he could back down from this thick flirtation, Julian swallowed and let out a keening, “Yes.”

Suddenly Garak could smell that scent again. It was that smell from before - spicy, heated, and delicious. There was a thin layer of human scent to it, but for the most part it smelled animal. Almost like an Omega getting ready to go into heat. 

And that scent was coming from Doctor Bashir.

Julian shivered under Garak’s touch, and he could literally feel every breath that the older man was taking, the cool air feeling so, so good on his heated skin. But then he felt the Cardassian pull away, and felt an odd mixture of relief as well as disappointment. He really must be coming down with something, because there for a long moment, Julian had wanted nothing more than for Garak to sling him over the table and fuck his brains out. It wasn’t that Julian wasn’t attracted to his Cardassian friend - far from it actually, the man was very handsome in his own right, but this had been a sudden, throbbing, and intense need.

Something he hadn’t ever felt before.

Being genetically enhanced did wonders for his libido and sexual appetites, but this was on a much higher level than Julian had ever encountered in his life. 

In fact, he would go far as to say in that one moment with Garak whispering into his ear, breathing in his scent, and soothing his shoulders, his mind had been shouting one word over and over. 

_Alpha._

Julian had almost blurted out that word instead of “Yes”.

After Garak had made his retreat out of the bar, Julian took deep breaths, trying to come to terms with the fact that either he was coming down with something that affected not just his sinuses and eyes, but also his libido, or he had one serious problem. 

Once calming, Julian left the bar and headed back to the infirmary, despite having a strong urge to go visit Garak. _Come on, Julian, no one spiked your tea with a Cardassian magnetized aphrodisiac. Quark might be a bit of a sleazy character, but even he isn’t so low to do that._

Then again, Quark had done some really shady things in the name of profit.

### 

Once back at the infirmary, Julian took the time to scan himself for any differences than normal. The results came back inconclusive. He didn’t have an infection, nor did he have some drug in his system. With a soft sigh, Julian plonked his ass down near one of the large medi consoles and tried to think of what else could be wrong. It was definitely a puzzle. And though Julian loved puzzles, he wasn’t particularly fond of ones surrounding his own biology.

Maybe Garak had been right. Maybe he was allergic to something in Quark’s. The strangest thing, though was that not even that was showing up in his readings. Even when he decided to replicate a sample of pine to find out if it really was the issue.

Not even that caused a reaction.

Then again, there were several different kinds of pine trees on Earth. Perhaps he had a reaction to a certain type? 

As the Doctor went through a list of several different kinds of pine in his head and on the computer, thick in his research, Julian didn’t notice until his nose was almost squashed into his shoulder that something more was at work here. Pushing his face away from the distraction of apparently how good his shoulder smelled, Julian was fine for another minute or two until he got distracted again, this time with his left shoulder.

Physically tugging his face away from his shoulder, Julian almost panicked when he noticed his libido acting up again. Great, now he was rock hard again, and only because of smelling his own shoulders! What in the hell was going on with him? Arching a brow, Julian got an idea. Maybe it wasn’t pine that was affecting him at all.

Perhaps it was something else - like the new cologne he had spritzed on himself that morning.

With determination, Julian unzipped his uniform and pulled it off half way so he could get a fiber and DNA sample.

### 

Four exhausting hours later had Julian finding out just what was going on and why. The answer was staring him in the face on the big monitor. There was no doubt about it, Julian was definitely affected by something.

That something was definitely not what Julian had expected, nor had he even dreamt of something like this happening to him. With a shuddering sigh, Julian rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sometimes being a product of an enhanced genetic experiment really, really, sucked.

Augment or no, Julian had always known that he had several different enhanced abilities, and also had been aware that some of the DNA he held inside of him came from an Earthen animal known as the Fox. So far in his adult life, the Fox gene hadn’t done much beside perhaps give him a bit more of a playful and wicked intelligence to his psyche.

That is, it had been dormant until this morning. Apparently the now active Fox blood within him - as small amount as it was, liked Garak. Liked him a _lot_. Or in this case, his pheromones. 

The acting ingredient to cause Julian’s dormant Fox genes - and heightened libido, to come alive this morning was due to him breathing in one simple Earthen spice: Nutmeg.

The pine wreaths that Quark was currently using in his bar were dusted with cinnamon and a slight spray of nutmeg. The smell of nutmeg combined with Garak’s scent was a powerful aphrodisiac to him now. It was a wonder that Julian hadn’t ended up trying to tackle the Cardassian earlier. Though nutmeg was a good herb for various ailments, it also acted as a libido enhancement to some humans. It made sense that him being a genetically enhanced human, it would affect him more differently.

To make matters worse, the DNA sample in front of him was also producing a ton of other pheromones - ones of his own. 

Whether or not his now active Fox genes would stay in fact active didn’t matter. He just needed to stay away from nutmeg in it’s spice form. Because the thought of staying away from Garak made him feel all kinds of guilty and distressed. In fact, after Julian had thought about all this rationally, his brain went off the hook for a long moment, and he found himself burying his face his clothes where Garak had touched him. God, did the Cardassian have to smell so good?

It didn’t help that Julian already found the man to be highly attractive. 

With a deep, ragged sigh, Julian figured he might have to tell Garak the following night that they had to stay away from Quark’s, or any other place that might have nutmeg, at least for the time being. Though the activation of his Fox genes had already been done, it would be best not to make it worse by being around that spice until after the festival.

Then again, if he in fact told Garak about his ‘allergy’, would the Cardassian spy use the knowledge for his own benefit? 

Though the thought of Garak doing such a thing should have been alarming to Julian, instead it caused him to flush and feel tingles go up and down his spine.

With a loud groan of defeat, Julian rested his head on the console in front of him and lamented his life for one long moment before he mentally put his big boy pants on and started coming up with a plan.

### 

Garak sighed softly as he made ready to open his shop the next day. He’d had a very hard time sleeping the night before, having sensual and erotic dreams of one hazel eyed, Omega scented human Doctor. Each dream had stopped abruptly before completion, awakening him in cold sweats and aching in his groin. There had even been one time that the Cardassian Alpha had everted, and not just from his genital slit, but also from a small opening at the lower part of his spine. His long lizard like tail, very sensitive from not feeling the elements in quite some years, had been wrapped prehensile like around his everted cock. There was not much Garak could do but take care of his arousal in a quick, and desperate fashion,

Cardassians at birth had retractable tails more often than not, though rare did they keep them into adulthood. Tails signified a leftover product from their reptilian ancestors and though Cardassian society didn’t deem them as bad, they often got in the way of everything, even when not everted. One had to sit a certain way, or stand a certain way in order to keep the tails from bulging or putting pressure on the spine while inside the tail sheath. Everted, tails could get injured quite easily, despite having a thick ridge of cartilage and scales for protection. So, most of the time when a young Cardassian reached adulthood they were more apt to have either the tails removed, or have the tail sheath permanently sealed up to prevent unwilling eversion. 

One Elim Garak had decided early on in life that his tail was fine the way it was. Plus, after he had reached adulthood, it had added a much more enjoyable attribute during intimate encounters.

However, the tailor was very careful on keeping his tail hidden from anyone save from very few, and had long ago figured out how to work around the different weight of it on his spine. The eversion of his tail however in the late hours of the night had been a bit of a distressing sight. 

Garak’s tail had not unwillingly everted in several years. 

And yet, because the dear Doctor had smelled so enticing, and that the Alpha hadn’t had much enjoyable sensual excursions with another being in quite a long time, this had happened. Tail, now securely back in its sheath, the tailor huffed out another sigh and set about trying to figure out a way to calm his lingering frustrated libido before he just up and closed his shop and tracked down Dr. Bashir to give him a crash course lesson in Cardassian erotic sexual excursions. 

Plus, Garak was not one to act like a foolish and rash youngling. He had his own ways - perfectly acceptable ways of obtaining what he wanted. Patience was key, even if Garak was moody enough this morning not having much of it at all. It hadn’t helped that he had stayed up late trying to research through his own resources to find out what his friend might or might not be hiding. Everyone had secrets, and even one Julian Bashir had them, but that was part of why Garak had been so fascinated by him in the first place when the Doctor had first come aboard the station. 

He’d of course, researched about Bashir as soon as he’d set his eyes on him, and had found out that the Doctor wasn’t as innocent as he’d seemed to be. 

Oh yes, Garak knew all about Bashir’s hidden Augment status, and hadn’t really batted an eye about it.  
However, regardless of the fact that the Doctor’s recent Omega scent and eye flickering might be due to some sort of allergy, Garak highly doubted it. Somehow, Garak believed that it was linked to the human being genetically enhanced.

And though Garak could be wrong at times, those instances were few and far between.

His research had regrettably came up empty the night before, but Garak was not anything, if not resourceful. All he had to do was be patient, even if it was difficult. Perhaps tonight when he had dinner with his soft skinned friend, some secrets might be revealed. 

With that thought in mind, Garak settled in to finish the dear Doctor’s formal uniform, wanting to have it ready sooner, rather than later.

### 

It was close to lunch time, when it happened. Julian had opted to eat at the Replimat instead of at Quark’s, despite his skin feeling itchy all morning, and now his ears kept tingling. Absently looking for Garak, regardless of the fact that he knew that the tailor was probably still in his shop, he had nearly ran into Jadzia, Kira, and Keiko walking out with huge wreaths.

He stifled his breath and stopped his actions, but it was too late. 

So much for a plan.

He felt his eyes water, his nose tickle, and suddenly he had a sneezing fit. Apparently the small dose of anti-inflammatory allergy relief he had given himself by hyperspray this morning wasn’t enough. Julian briefly heard Jadzia call his name and then suddenly he felt himself shrinking and falling to the ground.

With a panicked yip, Julian got stuck in his own clothes and ran on four paws rather than two feet blindly out of the area, managing to get himself out of his offending garments in the process. Yipping again, Julian panicked even more when he spotted Miles, and the man tried to grab him. Making a run for it, Julian whined when suddenly there were yells, and all the loud voices hurt his poor, sensitive ears. Why were people screaming at him?

Dodging people - visitors, and station personnel alike, Julian managed to get hidden in the crowds and quickly made his way to the one person who might be able to help. Stopping to glance at his reflection in one of the mirrors nearby, Julian let out a distressed whine. Barely sticking around to give himself a panicked, but admiring view, Julian figured that at least he was an attractive white arctic fox instead of the normal red colored variety - though the extra color probably would have been downright gorgeous on his fur. 

Hearing Odo coming towards him through the crowds nearby, Julian ducked down on the ground and made himself as small as possible as he raced in the other direction. 

Garak was just coming outside to see what all the fuss was about when a white blur slipped past him and raced in a mad dash to hide in his back room. Eyes widening in shock, first due to the fact that a small animal was on the loose and in his shop no less, and secondly because he caught the tantalizing scent he’d been fantasizing about all morning in a large whiff. 

That small animal… smelled like Dr. Bashir!

The puzzle pieces started to fit together and he quickly schooled his features to look pleasantly oblivious when he spotted Constable Odo coming his way. 

“Ah, Constable, what seems to be all the fuss out there? I heard shouting. I hope there haven’t been any vandals with all the festivities being prepared. That would be a shame,” Garak said pleasantly, giving the shapeshifter a small benign smile.

Though he knew the Constable could see through all of his masks and lies, he still acted as he would normally, not giving away a hint of his thoughts. 

Odo narrowed his eyes at the Cardassian clothier and opted for the truth, though he doubted the spy would give him any straight forward answer. “It seems that Dr. Bashir has transformed into a small white animal - I’ve been told a small Earthen Fox - creature. He came this way before any of us could get to him to find out what’s wrong with him. Have you seen him by any chance?”

Arching his eyebrow ridges, Garak murmured softly, “How strange. No wonder he was acting like he was allergic to something yesterday. But, in answer to your question, no. I have not seen a fox or human Dr. Bashir since lunch yesterday.”

“He was acting allergic?” Odo quested, sensing that he was being given at least partial vital information.

“Yes, he sneezed a few times and his eyes were bothering him while we were dining at Quark’s. He said he could be coming down with something, though it could have also been an allergy. If you find him, I hope whatever it is that is aisling him can be treated,” Garak explained. Then he opted for a more concerned look as he requested softly, “Constable Odo. Please tell me if you do end up finding him and treating him. I want to make sure he’s alright.”

If he had a holo recorder he would have loved to have captured this moment, because the look on the Constable’s face was priceless. 

Odo shook off his surprise and grumbled out, “Though I am not a messenger boy, if I do find him and he’s been assessed, I will let you know.”

“Thank you. I greatly appreciate it,” Garak said before watching the Constable leave in a huff. As soon as the man was out of sight, Garak snorted a bit and turned to head back into his shop.

Apparently, he had a Fox to coax out of hiding.


End file.
